userversefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:X-Rocky
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Userverse Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse sigh... No. Your bullcrap is over. If any of this was remotely true, YOU WOULDN'T CARE if I banned you, because a) you'd be dealing with an insane naked girl trying to axe murder you and b) neither you nor Showgirl have done anything on Fantendo except deny being sockpuppets. You made it too obvious at the end. If Alicia wanted to get rid of you, she'd have sat back and let it happen, not show up to boast about it at the end, just in time for us to beg you all to come back. If Alicia had actually hacked Drake, she would have said something insane and inflammatory while using his account, so we'd immediately ban you, Drake, and Showgirl. But no- she said things that made me think, "hmm, maybe they're telling the truth." If she's such a plan master, why didn't she actually try to make me kick you all off instead of vice versa? Why did she LEAVE the site when YoshiEgg told her to? If she'd stayed and fought, I would have kicked all of you off faster. You could say she did that so I'd think you were all the same person... but she could have done that in such a fast, easy way that I don't believe she'd spend weeks begging to be let back onto Fantendo when she could just say, "I admit it, I'm a sockpuppet!" and I'd have banned her, you, and Showgirl in a minute. I don't buy this. Accept your defeat with grace and move on. Sincerely, :Cobweb #That's nice. You're lying. #Uh, yes, you do... I spelled it all out in my blog post right here. #You're really not being very convincing. You still haven't explained anything. #Yeah, right, because I care a lot about being on a wiki that has two articles, both of which glorify the founders and are badly written. #You have this image of me as a cold-hearted bastard, but the fact that you lasted this long without getting banned would indicate that I have been giving you the benefit of the doubt for a very long time and only banned you once I had conclusive proof that you were lying. I wasn't giving you all that trouble to make your life miserable, I wanted to get proof one way or the other. I got that proof. You have done nothing to deny that proof. On a related note, perhaps you can explain why Showgirl lied about going on Sonic Fanon and DBZ Fanon as well? I checked both wikis and she's never edited either of them. Seems to me it was a ploy to make us think she cared about Fantendo a lot less than she actually did... and why would she care so much about a wiki she'd been on for only a few days? Unless, of course, she'd been on Fantendo for a lot longer than she wanted us to think she was. I'm only going to respond to you one more time. After that I'm ignoring you. So give me a very good reason to unban you now, or forever hold your peace. Dude, just saying "I would never do that" isn't helping... because I don't KNOW you wouldn't do it. Actual EVIDENCE would be nice. Whatever you say, buddy. Have a nice life. This wiki... I'd like to join, but I really don't get this wiki at all. -TheAirKonvict ??? What is this place? I added your link on here: User blog:Showgirl/Our new wiki - Wikia Community Central If your wondering... ---Calling All Deadheads!- 05:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC)